Paul Winfield
Paul Winfield (1939 - 2004) Film Deaths *''Trouble Man ''(1972) [Chalky Price]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Robert Hooks in an industrial laundry. *''Damnation Alley'' (1977) [Keegan]: In a world devastated by nuclear war, he is attacked by a horde of large metal-shelled cockroaches which kill and begin to eat him as the other survivors drive away. (Thanks to Brian) *''Twilight's Last Gleaming (Nuclear Countdown)'' (1977) [Willis Powell]: Shot to death, along with Burt Lancaster and Charles Durning (who's accidentally shot) by a SWAT team while they're trying to escape as they're circulating and shielding Charles at gunpoint. (Thanks to Michael) *''Dreams Don't Die ''(1982) [Charlie Banks]: Shot to death by a teen gang member outside a diner. We hear the shots from inside, after which Ike Eisenmann rushes out; Paul dies in Ike's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to John) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)'' [Captain Clark Terrell]: Commits suicide by disintegrating when he shoots himself with a phaser to escape being mind-controlled by Ricardo Montalban's Ceti Eels. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Lieutenant Ed Traxler]: Shot in the chest by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the police station. He later seen shown alive, but wounded and talking to Michael Biehn and Linda Hamilton in a deleted scene. Though its unclear if he died or not, but its likely he died due to his wounds *''Blue City'' (1986) [Luther Reynolds]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Judd Nelson. (Thanks to Robert) *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) [General Casey]: Disintegrated by a Martian's ray-gun after the Martians arrive on Earth and pretend to "come in peace". TV Deaths *''The High Chaparral: Sea Of Enemies'' (1969) [Pte Graham Jessup]: A deserter, he takes Mark Slade prisoner and ties his hands. When the army and Cannon family track him down he takes a knife to cut Slade free but Cameron Mitchell, up in the rocks behind him, can see only the knife and not the rope and shoots him in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''King'' (1978; miniseries) [Rev. Martin Luther King Jr.]: Shot in the face/throat by an assassin while on the balcony of the Lorraine Motel, he is later pronounced dead in the hospital. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Darmok (1991)'' [Captain Dathon]: Mortally injured by an alien creature; he dies shortly afterwards while Patrick Stewart talks to him (Paul was wearing alien makeup for this role) (Thanks to Stephen) Gallery 1318827470761.jpg|Paul Winfield's death in Mars Attacks Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Category:Voice Actors Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Winfield, Paul Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Diabetes victims Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Gay actors Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:The Magic School Bus cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Dennis the Menace cast members Category:1990s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:People murdered by The Terminator